


The Omegaist Mystique

by norwaysalmon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meta, Passing, Single Parents, Social Justice Porn, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwaysalmon/pseuds/norwaysalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik在一個當地Omegaist分會遇見Charles。然後慢慢的認識了他。他們共同討論關於Omega人權運動的哲學、單親父母，以及生活。 Erik漸漸發覺自己愛上這個謙遜的Beta，希望他們可以更進一步。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omegaist Mystique

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Omegaist Mystique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334376) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=5271135#t5271135
> 
>  
> 
> _有很多Sub假裝是Dom的故事，但我想看的是相反過來的情況。 Charles是個Dom，但他假扮成Sub。 原因不限，也許Kurt如果知道Charles是Dom他會更兇殘，也許Dom會被徵招入伍，而Charles想當個教授——一般來說是Sub的工作。 拜託HE。_  
>  _或是，Charles是個Alpha卻假裝自己是Beta。_  
>  _對了，如果有UST跟sub!Erik就太棒了。_
> 
> _D/s AU通常會複製過去真實的壓迫情況，好比說一個白人假裝是黑人以得到更多的批判，我希望這不是真的。 如果是真的話，別理我吧。_

Erik Lehnsherr是在一個當地的Omega人權運動分會遇見Charles Xavier的， Charles是那裡的秘書。 大部分的時候，Erik不是那種會積極參加活動的人，但是他對於25歲以上的人的強制配對法... 感到極度不安 ，而Erik現在24歲了。而且他絕對不想被迫受孕，說實話，他覺得那實在太羞辱人了。然而，Erik在那裡遇到了Charles，並且認為他是個端莊、 自持的人。事實上，他無法想像Charles是個Omega人權份子，他看起來比較像那種逆來順受的類型。Charles像是那種會乖乖待在家裡，光著腳 丫待產的人。 

這完全顯示了Erik所知多麼有限。他一直到他們第六次一起出去喝咖啡之後，才注意到，那個男人的費落蒙不是Omega的，而是屬於Beta的。他是這麼想的...

“你不覺得一個不是Omega的人跑來為Omega人權運動工作不是很恰當嗎，Charles？”

Charles眨眨眼，但對Erik所說的也只是一笑置之。“這是一個很難回答的問題，你不覺得嗎？ 我不會蠢到說我們現行的社會結構對Alpha以及Beta沒有很多好處，以及對Omega來說沒有太多不利的地方。但我不甚喜歡這樣的角色安排，而改革最 好方法就是提高Omega的社會地位。”

Erik在刺向牛排的時候，雙唇扭曲了一下。他和Charles之前會在集會結束之後共進晚餐和小酌。他們一直都是各付各的。Erik為他自己的食物和飲品買單，這讓Erik心裡覺得很踏實。

“我敢打賭這一定讓不少Omega在發情的時候對你投懷送抱吧。”

而他朋友...朋友——Erik突然才意識到他們已經成為了朋友——的反應是微微的臉紅。“我為反對限制Omega的性自主這樣愚蠢的政策發聲、或 是為普及生育計畫以及發情期抑制劑發聲，不是為了要從中獲得好處。但我仍無法從既有的文化脫身，況且我也真的想要一個伴侶。”他看著Charles對著自 己的盤子尷尬的眨眨眼。“一個可以和我公平分享社會及家庭責任的伴侶。”

“你指的是會替你生下孩子的吧，”Erik諷刺地說道。Charles當然也跟其他Beta沒什麼兩樣。

“唔，我一個人是很難達成那個任務的。”Charles皺眉，再次低頭看著他的盤子。“抱歉，Erik。 我...不是有意冒犯你的。 我不能控制我內心的欲望，我一直都想要有一個家庭，最好是跟另一個伴侶。 在這樣的文化下，我有某種特定的慾望去照顧我的伴侶，時刻注意他們是否安好。但我懷疑我能找到願意讓我這樣對待的人。”

“一個想要家庭的Omega人權份子？” 不過就連Erik也必須承認，他並不在意有孩子——如果對方分擔家務、接送小孩上下學、在週末做飯或洗衣服。或許對方可以洗衣服，Erik負責折衣 服...之類的。他討厭Charles讓他想這些有的沒的。當然，他也討厭一個人渡過發情期，回到家一個人也沒有，懷念他本來可以輕鬆擁有的陪伴。

太可惜Charles是個Beta。

“我得走了。” 他被自己的想法搞得不堪其擾，到了他覺得自己必須離開、必須停止在想如果Charles是個Alpha，聞起來會怎樣。充滿男人味、散發出費落蒙的Charles讓Erik覺得虛弱、想要捲曲起身子。 媽的。 他曾經可以控制得住生理的需求，他曾經可以。

“Erik，我很抱歉，我不是那個意思...”

Erik丟下沒吃完的晚餐逃走了。他幾個小時之後才想到，這麼一來，Charles就被迫得幫他付錢。大部分的Alpha都會覺得這樣代表你至少得 跪下來、吸到你下巴差點因為他們的陰莖球（註1）脫臼才可以。 第二天他上網買了個Beta形狀的按摩棒，沒有他習慣的那種蝴蝶栓。

他決定暫時不要和Charles一起出門吃飯一個禮拜。但事情總是在他意料之外——Charles帶了他的小孩來；他...的保姆生病了。在場約莫 三分之一的Omega柔聲的哄著那個小孩——他的名字是David；另外三分之二的人則把他當作這個體制一切錯誤的具體化表現。Erik兩邊都不是。

在集會結束時，Charles用兒童背袋把David綁到自己胸前。小男孩自然的捲進Charles的胸前，他似乎常常這樣做。

”我不知道你...” Erik彆扭地說著。

David把頭轉向Erik，然後...嗅了嗅。“David，”Charles警告他，馬上用手輕捏他的鼻子。“不要隨便聞別人。Erik是我的朋友，不管他的生殖表現型是什麼。”

”嗨！” David的聲音帶有濃濃的鼻音，有鑑於Charles剛才掐他的鼻子。“真高興認識你。”

Erik微微一笑。 “哈囉，David。”

“去吃披薩好嘛？”

有那麼一會，Erik以為David在邀他一起來。但他很快就明白這個問題是針對Charles的。儘管他暗自下定決心一週別和Charles共進晚餐，可是一個禮拜見不到Charles的念頭讓他有點煩躁。

“好啊。” Charles的目光瞥向Erik，他或許也看到了Erik臉上混合著渴望以及哀傷的奇怪表情。Charles對Erik一個投以一個害羞的神情。

“我喜歡披薩，”Erik最終這麼說，他覺得自己像個白癡一樣，但Charles咧嘴一笑，他的嘴開很開，Erik覺得他下巴快裂開了。

“如果不能一起分享對番茄糊和起士的愛就太可惜了。”

他們後來到了一個專門為了照顧小孩而筋疲力竭的Omega和他們成群的小孩開的速食店。那裡吵得要死，還有五光十色的燈光跟不停尖叫的小孩。 Erik恨死那裡了...但Charles看起來相當自在，他在David出發去橫衝直撞之前，確定他鞋帶繫好了。在他跑來跑去的時候，Charles跟 Erik享用桌上的披薩，除了旁邊兩大片預備給David玩累了回來可以吃的。

“那他的媽媽呢？” Erik問。Beta通常和異性戀的人成為伴侶，這樣他們才能有孩子。“是Omega嗎？”

“都是，”Charles說，“是Omega也是女人。” 他嘆了口氣，用手指戳戳披薩上冷掉的起士。 “我們大學時認識的。信不信隨你，但那個時候抑制劑爛得跟什麼一樣，儘管那也才四、五年之前。即使有藥跟抑制劑，有一個人陪在你身邊、幫你還是比較好 的。” 他尷尬的聳聳肩。“她一直到第十四週才發現，但老實說這也不是完全不可能的事。我們用了一兩個禮拜的時間討論該怎麼辦，我有一些錢...” 可以墮胎，Erik幾乎可以聽到未完成的句子飄在空氣中。“十八個禮拜之後事情就有點棘手了，第二十週更是。根本不可能墮胎了， 那個時候我們必須出國才可以。但Gabby的簽證屬於司法系統中的一個灰色地帶因為她是以色列人，不是美國人。她不能離開了，否則就再也回不來 了，而且...她最後生下他，放棄監護權，然後搬回家裡。現在跟別人結婚了。”

Erik麻木的聽著，他很替Charles和這個叫Gabby的女孩碰上這事感到難過。

“抱歉突然提到這個...”Charles對他道歉，然後咬一口披薩。

“不，這沒什麼。我很遺憾發生這種事。 但你...你是愛他的吧？”

“你說David？ 我愛他勝過任何東西。但這我也藉此明白單親Omega的辛苦。” 他搖搖頭。 “我不確定David長大會成為哪一種形態：Alpha、Beta或是Omega，但無論怎樣我都不想讓他經歷我經歷過的那些。”

“我為了我暗諷你利用Omega人權份子的這個身分藉機找人上床道歉。”

Charles做了一個他原諒Erik的手勢。“事實上，我並不常有機會和發情中的Omega上床，在有了抑制劑、生育計畫和其他有的沒有的之後。 我猜那一定超帶感的。 Omega四肢展開的躺著，然後不停的喘息...不過現在想想，那樣的畫面讓我有點不舒服，只要想到未來可能有的責任那類的。我隨時都願意再生個孩子，如 果我的Omega也同意的話。”

有時候Erik懷疑Charles有本教你如何把到Omega的交戰小手冊。他真的很想要就這麼跳過桌子讓Charles操他，如果他繼續用這樣的 方式講話的話。Erik被自己喜歡Charles的程度嚇到。是Beta的Charles、單親爸爸Charles、Omega人權份子Charles， 還有可愛卻對流行一竅不通的研究生Charles。

幾天之後，他夢到了Charles。在夢裡，他正值發情期。而褐髮藍眼的可愛Charles擊退整城的Alpha，然後在他發情的時候，從頭到尾操 著他。直到Erik不可能沒懷上他朋友的孩子。 他為自己在接受那麼多Omega人權訓練之後，仍然輕易地掉入君權體制的思惟而感到懊惱。他起來的時候，全身被汗水浸溼，手指插在自己身體裡，想著 Charles怎麼在發情期幫忙他以前交往過的Omega，用手指，或是舌頭——他的舌頭很好看——或許是性玩具...。他最後顫抖著迎接高潮，但並不是 因為發情或是他想要生育的關係，是那種對某一個幾乎要人痛徹心扉的慾望。Erik從來沒有這樣過。

在那之後，一個叫Angel的女孩也出席了他們的聚會。她正處在發情期，但沒有服用任何抑制劑。她甚至比Erik還激進。她屬於認為Alpha應該 他媽的有點自我控制的那派。不管是不是生理原因，Alpha根本不應該把Omega推倒在地，然後讓他們受孕。 在她看來，那不過是君權結構下一個討人厭的制度而已。Erik覺得她多半是對的，儘管如此，Erik還是會忍不住擔心她在路上被Alpha強暴。

那天的討論後來增溫——沒有要玩雙關語的意思（註2）——成吵架的時候，Erik是站在Angel這邊的。別人真的不應該多管她的閒事，不管她有沒有在散發費落蒙。

Charles並沒有在這場辯論中選邊站。他在一旁...做筆記，臉色越來越蒼白，不停的冒汗。Charles只好解開領帶，鬆開釦子。他最後還是 逃了出去。 幾乎沒什麼人注意到Charles離開了，大部分的人都太專注於辯論。但擔心朋友的Erik跟在後頭。他沒有在會議室門口找到Charles，而是在大門 口。Charles大口吸著空氣，試著用嘴巴呼吸，胸口起起伏伏。

在那一刻，Charles整個人在他身上，鼻子埋在Erik頸窩，然後嗅了嗅，吸了一口又長又深的氣。 Erik甚至可以感覺到Charles的牙齒就抵在他肩上透過他的套頭毛衣戳著他。他嚇傻了，動彈不得地站著。 他不是沒有過這樣的經驗，在遇到一些喜歡亂猜他下次他什麼時候會發情、什麼時候會準備好懷上孩子的混蛋Alpha的時候。但...Charles不曾這 樣。他覺得他被...背叛了。他斯文有禮的Charles。

Charles馬上就用幾乎算得上暴力的方法退後幾步，之後再繼續拉開他們之間的距離。“噢，老天！Erik，我真的很抱歉，我... 對不起，我從來不... 我的意思是，我不會...你得...” 他用手摀住嘴，透過手掌的縫隙吸氣和呼氣。 “我不是有意的，只是...剛剛那裡的一切太猛烈了。”

“你是Alpha？！”

Charles很沮喪，而且覺得丟臉死了。 “我也不是想騙你，但生殖表現型什麼的，本來就不關別人的事，也不是用來歧視人的理由。我只是想...平靜地過生活。我沖澡、擦Beta味的香水，雖然有 些麻煩，但還是有好處的。Alpha很難得到博士課程的工作機會，因為我們‘氣質不適合’。但是我真的真的很想要做研究、當一個教授。我很抱歉。”

“你嗅了我！”

Charles坐到水泥混石頭的矮牆上，雙腿彎曲靠近自己的胸口、下巴放在膝蓋上。他看起來又小又可悲——這或許就是他的目的。“我先說，我幾乎不 會像這樣愚蠢地說些陳腔濫調、Alpha式的藉口為無法控制自己開脫，但我剛才真的有點失去控制了。那個房間真的很小，我必須出去換換氣。”

然後Erik就像個發情的Omega一樣追著他跑。 “那...你...喜歡Angel嗎？” 一想到Charles為了她的氣味如此興奮就讓Erik有點難過。

“並沒有特別喜歡。別誤會我，她是一個很可愛的女孩...女人，Omega，” 他笑著搖搖頭。 “一個人。但我不覺得我們在一起會很配。”

“即使是這樣，費落蒙就是費落蒙。”Erik理性地說。他知道費落蒙在選擇配偶上面有一定程度的影響。“就算你不真的喜歡她，你還是可能會喜歡她的氣味。如果只靠發情期配對，就是會出現這樣的問題。基因上的契合不代表...”

Charles揮揮手。一開始Erik以為他只是不想再談這個話題。然而，他看得出來Charles有點不舒服，Erik不再說話。

“不，我並沒有被Angle吸引。” Charles最後說。“而我也不能說我覺得她的費落蒙特比其他Omega在發情的時候散發出的還吸引我。別誤會我的意思，她當然是非常可愛誘人。”

Erik哼了一聲。Charles終於笑了。那個快樂、甜美又有點自我嘲弄地笑容，Erik愛死了。

拜託，他在騙誰啊？最後他還是走向Charles，半等待他抗議或是說自己還是沒辦法控制自己云云。但等到Erik走到Charles身旁的時候，Charles既沒有閃躲，也沒有叫Erik走開。 Erik在他身邊坐下。 他們倆都有點不知所措。

“那你喜歡嗎？” Erik最後還是問了。他不知道自己想聽到什麼。Charles說他聞起來好極了；或是想要Charles說：不，當然不是，那只是一時衝動之類的。

“那不是重點，”Charles告訴他，聽上去還是有點灰心。

“沒錯。” Erik的手指全捲在一起。 “那確實不重點。 我還是喜歡你。 如果你覺得我聞起來很好，我會...很開心。但你不一定要這麼覺得。”

Charles不知怎麼回答他。

“來和我一起吃晚餐，”Erik幾乎是在命令他。 “我請客。”

“你這叛逆的傢伙！” Charles笑著說。

“嗯，你請過我一次。這樣才公平。”

“你說得對。” Charles站直，對Erik伸出手。Erik握住了，他們兩個手指交纏了一陣子。

“你不介意別人誤以為你是Beta嗎？” 現在，他還真有點好奇。

“一點都不。再說，跟Omega約會大家會覺得我很行。”Charles簡直是在嘲笑他們的社會結構。

“所以你是個....Alpha，假裝成Beta。然後利用對於Alpha跟Omega的刻板印象來增加你在Beta中的地位，因為你看起來特別Alpha。”

“利用行之有年的社會結構佔便宜本來就毫無邏輯可言。 我真等不及讓大家知道我在這跟一個這麼聰明的人交往。 高智商超性感！”

“所以我們現在是在交往嗎？我就知道是這樣。要不了多久，你就會開始為我們的小孩挑選睡衣了。

Charles臉紅了，然後別開視線。老天，他真的在想生小孩的事情，和Erik一起生小孩。現在他看起來頗擔心Erik會翻臉走人。

“我還沒準備好生孩子。”他最終是堅定但非不客氣地說了這句話。

“在你還沒準備好之前，我也不想有小孩，只是希望你不會介意David。他雖然像個小王子一樣，但一點都不麻煩。我已經習慣很一個人照顧他了。”

“如果我們真的有了小孩，那一切就好辦了。 你當主內的Alpha，我主外。”

“好的，親愛的。”他用一種結合寵溺以及戲弄的典型Charles式的方法回答他，Erik覺得他要融化了。

他們會好好的。

 

FIN

譯註：  
（1）陰莖球，或是叫做蝴蝶栓。公狗和母狗交配時，在公狗把陰莖伸進母狗體內後，陰莖球會腫脹好確保在射精之前，母狗不會跑掉。  
（2）增溫和發情同樣是heat

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感謝janusrome (http://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome)幫忙校稿！  
> janusrome has my gratitude for her excellent beta.


End file.
